


Slave To Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More for Barbara/Poppaea. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave To Love.

Barbara had been limping when she was returned to Poppaea's bedroom and, despite the lack of her lover she had curled herself up into the pillows, sobbing weakly, pain and misery having overtaken her long before she could even realise why. The Doctor had left a note however that read simply 'War wounds'. Poppaea sighed softly and sent for spice wine and fruit.

"My Barbara…"

She murmured sitting down on the bed beside Barbara and stroking her hair. Barbara's sobbing had softened just a little as she found comfort in Poppaea's closeness, her voice all but breaking in half as she spoke, weak and husky of voice but able to manage a few words.

"Poppaea..."

Her voice gave way and she continued weakly. 

"Thank... you."  
"My sweet girl…"

The wine and fruit arrived as Poppaea spoke tenderly, she sent the serving girls away and picked up the wine goblet.

"Drink my dear…"

She said softly but commandingly to Barbara offering her the goblet. Barbara meekly accepted the drink, drinking carefully. Poppaea smiled and gently fed her some of the fruit.

"Good girl…”  
She had looked Barbara over, noting the smudges and dirt.   
“You are dirty my sweet girl… "

She said softly.

"You need a bath…”

She summoned her servant girls again.

"Prepare a bath of milk."  
Barbara had swallowed the fruit weakly, trusting Poppaea despite her pain. Poppaea smiled and stroked her hair.

"Trust me baby girl."

She said as she slowly helped Barbara undress. She then led her to where the bath was and took off her own toga and walked into the big bath of milk with Barbara and began to wash her down. Barbara had winced only the once when she put her foot down at the wrong angle, allowing herself to trust Poppaea, the gentleness with which she was being touched relaxing her. Poppaea smiled and kissed Barbara as she gently scrubbed her body with the sponge. Barbara purred as she responded. Poppaea murred and put her arms around Barbara as they kissed. Barbara melted into her, clearly very relaxed and just a little turned on. Poppaea smiled, laughing softly as Barbara relaxed, pleased she could ease her pain, and stroked a hand over Barbara's body. Barbara purred softly. Poppaea smiled and moved Barbara back up against the side of the bath and began licking her neck and upper chest. Barbara moaned softly. Poppaea had smiled as she called for two of her servants to come and gently lift Barbara up out of the bath and on to the side of the bath. Poppaea then swam in-between Barbara’s legs and began to lick her clit, while the two servants 'towelled' Barbara's upper body, Poppaea aware of Barbara’s need and trust in her. Barbara moaned again softly, clearly relaxed and very close. Poppaea smiled as she licked gently, speaking softly as she pulled back for a breath.   
“Let my girls tend to you too, my sweet…”

Barbara had nodded and Poppaea smiled as she returned her attention to Barbara’s lower body. The two servant girls meanwhile knelt down and began licking and gently sucking on Barbara's nipples, Poppaea had made a point to find girls who would be skilled in such things and she revelled in Barbara’s husky moans. Barbara soon came apart. Poppaea had smiled, signalling for the girls to help Barbara stand, moving to join them before they made their way to the bed. Poppaea had sent the girls away once Barbara was settled on the bed, noting how easily Barbara slipped into sleep.


End file.
